marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ego's Expansion
Ego's Expansion was a intergalactic conflict orchestrated by god-like entity Ego in his quest to conquer and assimilate the universe. Background Ego quickly became convinced that he was the only last remaining of his ancient god-like extraterrestrial race, the Celestials when he presumed the Celestials were the cosmos' endangered species threatened by near-extinction. He was born bodiless and parentless from shortly after the origins of the Universe itself although Ego's actual origins remains mysterious and unknown by nature; Ego was born as an isolated brain-like resemblance stalling among the stars, granting sentience and sapience despite dwelling extreme loneliness. Developing and enhancing, Ego molecularly constructed a shell for self-protection, and then soon after time passes, Ego molecularly built an equivalent planet-shaped structure to further enhance his self-protection. Ego remained conscious throughout eons in solitude watching galactic civilizations rising and falling simultaneously regardless of living in immortality. Yet after bearing witnesses of death and decay among life in the cosmos, Ego eventually realized that all life other than Ego's life as an near-extinct Celestial was therefore generally futile due to its ephemeral nature. Ego found the actual meaning of life: the proposal to assimilate all life and civilization in the cosmos and conquer the cosmos for Ego himself. In attempts to accomplish, Ego traveled among the stars to arrive on thousands of life-sustaining planets and implant thousands of extraterrestrial seedlings, which once the seedlings are all activated, massive blobs will explode from the planets' soils and initially consume all life-sustaining planets. However this strategy requires an immense amount of Celestial energy to unleash the activation since Ego cannot locate other Celestials' presence although he taken the most direct course of action to create a new race of Celestial hybrids by impregnating thousands of female extraterrestrial species of all life-sustaining planets in the cosmos. Ego hired Yondu Udonta and the Ravagers for one specific job: deliver offsprings to him. The majority of all Peter's unfortunately late biological siblings disinherited the required Celestial DNA for the expansion, meaning Ego killed thousands of children failing to inherit the Celestial genes until Ego's biological son, Peter Quill came along as Ego's first son to inherit the Celestial genes. Accompanied by the Guardians of the Galaxy, Quill settled in Ego's planet and later Ego deceived his son by draining Quill's Celestial DNA and Quill's genes are absorbed into Ego's brain, subsequently beginning Ego's terraforming expansion in the cosmos. Conflict The Guardians of the Galaxy fought against Ego to prevent Ego from completing the expansion in the cosmos. To kill Ego, considering no other options to kill him, the Guardians have to travel further underground to find Ego's brain and destroy his brain. While Ego fought Peter Quill, who had at that stage reached a matching god-like status, Groot planted a nuclear bomb on the surface of the brain. Meanwhile, with every chance Ego got to absorb Quill's Celestial power, the planted seedlings expanded dramatically, consuming entire towns and all their constituent lifeforms. Yet the expansion was short-lasting, as Peter Quill stalled his father enough, so that the bomb placed on Ego's brain detonated, killing Ego. All of the expanding blobs in the cosmos ceased when Ego died. Aftermath To be added References Category:Wars